Kazama
Summary Kazama is a human that ate the Ubau-Ubau no Mi. He has lived his entire life in the new world starting at the age of 5. He doesn't know his own parents and as to why he was left on the New World. He does not belong to any faction in the OP verse. He is neither a pirate, a marine, celestial dragon, a revolutionary, nor even a yonkou, he's just someone who hasn't found a dream or a goal in life. Living in the New World wasn't so bad since he became experienced in many different situations due to the harshness of the environment in which he lived his entire life. He became physically and mentally strong as he grow older. One day, he was exploring an isolated island. On that island he found something that he's never seen before, a strange looking fruit. He ate the fruit and continued exploring until he was satisfied. He witnessed a lot of things such as the Marine Ford War, Dressrosa Crisis, and many more important events. He was wandering around an inhabited island and encountered a large dragon. The dragon attacked Kazama and sees him as prey. Kazama has no means of defending himself so he ran. Then he was trapped, he knew he had to fight. When the dragon tried to attack, Kazama suddenly released a Hiken on the dragon and defeating it immediately. He was completely surprised as to how can he do such a move. Then he realized that this move was something he's seen before. After that event with the dragon he went to another isolated island. There he tried to do all the moves that he has seen so far and to his surprise, he was able to do all the techniques he has seen in his entire life. He decided to train and master the techniques. Half a year has passed since then and he completely mastered all the techniques he has plundered. At that span of time he became a master in the use of haki and he gained the knowledge on devil fruits. He then realized that the strange fruit he ate several years ago was a devil fruit. He himself does not know how to classify the devil fruit he ate and he doesn't know its name. But he knows that the powers of the devil fruit allows him to steal other devil fruit user's techniques so he decided to give his devil fruit a name, the Ubau-Ubau no Mi. Note: Kazama, despite being a devil fruit user, does not seem to be weak to sea water. Powers & Abilities Tier: High 6-C | '''At least '''6-B Name: '''Kazama '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: One Piece Age: '40 '''Classification: '''Human, Unknown Type Devil Fruit user '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Dexterity, Kenbunshoku Haki(essentially precognition), Busōshoku Haki(can augment his defensive and offensive capabilities with an invisible armour, also imbue physical objects), Haōshoku Haki(allows him to knock those with inadequate wills unconscious), Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Master Haki User, Can steal other peoples techniques(with his Steal-Steal Fruit), Fire Manipulation(create, control, and become fire), Intangibility(can become fire, magma, light, ice, lightning, sand), Darkness Manipulation, Can create gravitational attraction/repulsion forces and false black holes, Can nullify the Devil Fruit abilities of others by touching them, Can generate powerful shock waves by emitting vibrations, Magma Manipulation(create, control, and become magma), Regeneration(high-mid when in logia form), Light Manipulation(create, control, and become light), Ice Manipulation(create, control, and become ice), Gravity Manipulation, Flight(via logia dispersion), Lightning/Electricity Manipulation(create, control, and become lightning), Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Sand Manipulation(create, control, and become sand), Dehydration(low level) 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level '(fought on equal grounds with the likes of Whitebeard, Shanks, Prime Garp, Prime Shiki, Peak Sengoku; Whitebeard stated that he has the potential to surpass the Pirate King himself) '| '''At least '''Country Level '(stomped True Zanpakuto Ichigo, fought equally against Post-Training Ryuichi) 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic '(on par with the names mentioned above), higher with Gear 2nd '| '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(far faster than True Zanpakuto Ichigo, can keep up with Post-Training Ryuichi via Gear 2nd), '''Speed of Light movement in Logia form(light), Speed of Light travel when using Yata no Kagami technique (this applies to all his keys) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | '''At least '''Class ZJ Durability: Large Island Level '''(tanked Whitebeard's Quake Explosion right on the face and he didn't even flinch at the force) '''Stamina: '''Extremely large '''Range: '''Varies due to different techniques. '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Highly intelligent. Lived in the New World for his entire life without help from others and survived despite the harsh environment. '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. * Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, hey can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Ubau Ubau no Mi (Steal-Steal Fruit): '''An unknown type of devil fruit that Kazama accidentally ate in the New World. This devil fruit allows the user to steal the techniques of other devil fruit users and gain the properties of the devil fruit from which he stole the technique. This very nature of stealing is the reason why its type is unknown since it allows the user to use the abilities of a Paramecia, Zoan, or Logia devil fruit users depending on what technique the user stole. Kazama only need to see the technique used once in order for him to steal it. His devil fruit powers is only limited in stealing techniques of ’’devil fruit users’’. (Note: Even though I used the word ’’steal’’ it doesn’t necessarily mean that the original user can no longer use the stolen technique) * '''Gear Second: '''A stolen technique from Luffy. Kazama pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. ** '''Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk: Another stolen technique from Luffy. Kazama uses his Busōshoku Haki in conjunction with Gear Second to ignite his arm and strike his opponent, creating an explosion upon contact. * Gear Third: '''Another stolen technique from Luffy. Kazama pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. ** '''Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki in a similar manner as Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, Kazama uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. * Gear Fourth: In order to activate the technique, Kazama coats his arm in Busoshoku Haki before biting into his forearm. Similar to how he activates Gear Third, he blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but this time he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Kazama's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. ** Gomu Gomu no Culverin: Kazama delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does. ** Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun: '''Kazama blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. * '''Gear Stacking: While he is still in Gear Second, Kazama goes into Gear Third with Hone Fuusen, combining the enhanced speed of Gear Second with the augmented attack power of Gear Third. * Hiken: '''A stolen technique from Ace. Kazama turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. * '''Daienkai: Entei (Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor): Another stolen technique from Ace. Kazama creates a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. It created a huge explosion strong enough to cover half of a rather large island. * Kaishin: '''A stolen technique from Whitebeard. Kazama swings his arm (or arms) and literally cracks the air itself, sending devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. The shock waves can also be sent into the sea, generating huge tsunamis, and can be used in conjunction with physical attacks in close-quarters combat. * '''Gekishin: Another stolen technique from Whitebeard. A close range version of Kaishin. * Quake-Explosion: '''Another stolen technique from Whitebeard. Kazama focuses his quake power around in a sphere of focused power, with the difference that he then sends it forward and releases it in an explosion-like quake. * '''Kurouzu: A stolen technique from Blackbeard. Also known as Dark Vortex, Kazama creates a gravitational pull to suck an enemy towards him (usually so he can use his Devil Fruit canceling abilities on them). * Black Hole: Another stolen technique from Blackbeard. Kazama creates a curtain of darkness that can spread over a large area and suck everything into another dimension, crushing it. * Liberation: Another stolen technique from Blackbeard. After using Black Hole, Kazama expels all of the matter he sucked in, usually reduced to debris. * Dai Funka (Great Eruption): A stolen technique from Akainu. Kazama transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket. The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. * Ryusei Kazan (Meteor Volcano): Another stolen technique from Akainu. Kazama creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. * Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirror): A stolen technique from Kizaru. Kazama forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. * Yasakani no Magatama (Eight Shaku Curved Jewel): Another stolen technique from Kizaru. Kazama uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. He can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. * Ice Block: Pheasant Beak (Ice Mass: Violent Pheasant Beak): A stolen technique from Kuzan. Kazama releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. * Ice Time: Another stolen technique from Kuzan. Kazama touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. * Moko (Ferocious Tiger): A stolen technique from Fujitora. Kazama generates immense levels of gravitational forces around him that push out horizontally, which knock away anything including his enemies, buildings, trees, and whatever else that is unfortunate enough to be in the attack radius. The force is so strong that it easily destroys the ground and buildings, reducing them to rubble. * El Thor (Judgement of God): A stolen technique from Enel. Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Kazama focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. * Mamaragan (Heavy Thunder): '''Another stolen technique from Enel. The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. * '''1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari (Electrical Discharge): Another stolen technique from Enel. Kazama releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. * Room: A stolen technique from Law. Kazama creates a spherical space, which is then used as the basis for his abilities. The size of the Room can be changed to being enough to envelope a few dozen people to big enough to encompass an entire mountain with room to spare. ** Shambles: Another stolen technique from Law. Within the space created from Room, Kazama can separate the pieces of those targets and rearrange those pieces to his liking, causing massive confusion to his opponents. He can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. He can use this ability to swap the consciousness of those within his Room and even use it to swap places with an object or another person in a sort of teleportation. ** Tact: Another stolen technique from Law. Kazama is able to telekinetically control objects within the space created from his Room ability. Using this, he can raise the ground to spear his opponent, re-direct (physical) ranged attacks, and more. ** Gamma Knife: Another stolen technique from Law. Kazama creates a blade of energy to attack his enemies. This technique is capable of inflicting internal damage without causing external wounds. This attack can kill a person when hit within some time. Unless a person can internally heal himself. * Ground Death (Cycle of Erosion): A stolen technique from Crocodile. An extremely strong version of Ground Seco. However, Kazama not only dries up the ground but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. * Sables (Sandstorm): Another stolen technique from Crocodile. Kazama summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He can also makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique. In deserts, it can cross the length of a small country and many of them in succession over a period of time can bury an entire city. * Barchan '('Crescent-Shaped Dune): Another stolen technique from Crocodile. Kazama swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of his dehydration ability. Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Space Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:One Piece Characters